


Iron Anniversary

by nanosorcerer



Series: IKYFAD Oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bear Tony Stark, Bottom Stephen Strange, Chubby Tony Stark, Cyborg Tony Stark, Dad Bod Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Engagement Anniversary, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, IKYFAD verse, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Married Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Old Married Couple, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Stephen Strange, Switch Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, bottoming is not a personalty trait, minimal plot, remember kids, still a bit snarky but mostly soft, they knew each other so well at this point, they're both switches imo but Tony is topping for this fic, they're just old and soft and in love, we appreciate tummy in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer
Summary: Six years may not be that long in the grand scheme of the universe, but it's well worth celebrating your golden years with the love of your life. And what better way to show your husband your love for him than an early anniversary present?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IKYFAD Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082306
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Iron Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilledmasonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/gifts).



> Don’t read this unless you find old man Tony (60) and Stephen (49) hot jk they’re actually soft as fuck in this fic, so if you wanted old, married vibes and smut with these two, then you came to the right place. 
> 
> I put a lot of love into this fic, and any comments would be greatly appreciated <3<3<3
> 
> IKYFAD verse 6 years in the future. I was very happy to learn that a sixth year wedding anniversary is called an iron anniversary, and the traditional gift is sugar, hence Tony's terrible joke. (Their first kiss/engagement anniversary is February 23rd for anyone who's wondering lol)
> 
> IW: Stephen is 42 and Tony is 48. Decimation happens  
> Endgame: Stephen 42 and Tony is 53  
> Current IKYFAD is 2024: Stephen is 43 and Tony is 54  
> This fic: Stephen is 49 and Tony is 60. 
> 
> Silver fox daddy bear Tony gives me life hhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Tony’s silver treasure trail. Thank you for coming to my TED talk
> 
> Also,,, if I get one negative comment about Tony’s weight in this fic,, I’m gonna be forced to eat that commenter’s kneecaps

Stephen exhaled slowly, grounding himself with the Earth again as he completed his morning meditation, realigning his soul with the universe with holistic as opposed to magical methods. 

A long, grating week at work had left him feeling scattered, like pieces of himself had been thrown in all directions, throughout dimensions, in his endeavour to help protect the multiverse. The sorcerer’s job wore on him sometimes, despite having retired from being Sorcerer Supreme nearly six years ago. He’d made the executive decision to divert the position to someone else after splitting his soul in half to save the love of his life, a decision that he would make a million times over if he had to. Stephen took another controlled, measured breath, exhaling it with a peaceful sigh as he opened his eyes slowly, and decided to go and see if his soul’s other half was awake yet. 

It was a lazy Saturday morning, so there was a very good chance that Tony was still in bed after the sorcerer had decided to let him sleep in, considering it was their six year engagement anniversary. He’d imparted a tender kiss on Tony’s forehead before quietly climbing out of bed, the usual method he’d use to gently wake his husband up, but one glance at his peacefully sleeping face convinced Stephen to let him snore on. Tony had never been an early riser, so the sorcerer had gotten used to his solo morning routine over the years, and now he looked forward to the quiet twilight hour he kept to himself as a chance to have a cup of tea, do yoga and his morning meditation, before going upstairs to wake Tony up with a second cup of tea and the engineer’s coffee. The sorcerer usually tried to make himself sleep in on weekends, but this work week had left him feeling disjointed and in desperate need to realign his chakra. 

Now relaxed from head to toe, body and mind, Stephen unfolded himself from his cross-legged pose on the floor with minimal stiffness. He’d managed to stay fairly limber as he reached middle age, thanks to his yoga, regular martial arts which he and Tony often practiced together, along with other amorous activities which kept them feeling physically youthful. 

Empty tea mug in hand, Stephen padded down the hall from the back den where he tended to do his yoga in the winter, the current February snow making for poor conditions to do his routine on the lakeshore as he preferred. On his way to the kitchen, a quick glance at his watch told him it was just past nine a.m., meaning he’d spent much longer meditating than originally planned. A tiny sliver of guilt threaded through his chest at neglecting his husband on their engagement anniversary, but a quick glance in the living room set his mind at ease. 

Tony had designated himself to the couch while he waited for Stephen to be done his meditation, so enthralled by fiddling around on his tablet that he didn't notice the sorcerer’s presence in the hall. Reading glasses perched on his nose, Tony’s brow was furrowed and his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth in deep concentration, so immersed in his work that he didn’t even notice when Stephen leaned against the threshold with a loving sigh. Golden sunlight filtered in the east facing windows and cast a warm glow over Tony’s skin, making him look at least five years younger in the bright morning light, poetically symbolic of all the love and joy he brought to Stephen’s life as his very own sun. The mere sight of his husband and their life force connection created a blossoming warmth in the sorcerer’s chest, taking the opportunity to appreciate the beautiful man he had the privilege to love, and falling in love with him all over again.

Tony hadn’t bothered to style his hair as he was comfortable just to exist for their day together at home, his sleep tousled silver hair lending itself to his youthful look despite the years which had been creeping up on him lately. The five day silver stubble on his cheeks gave him a rakish look that Stephen loved, though vanity still prompted the engineer to trim his goatee after a lifelong habit of doing so. It was nice to finally see him be able to relax in recent years, though, especially in terms of his appearance concerning hair dye and body image. More at ease in every aspect of his life since his Snap, Tony had an air of peace about him as he leaned back on the couch with his mug of coffee resting on his chest, scrolling on his tablet with his free thumb. 

The past two months had been busy with work, Christmas festivities, kids and grandkids visiting, and they hadn’t had a spare moment to themselves lately. This meant that Stephen’s mind wandered more easily than usual, specifically to how good his husband looked, though he partially blamed his sentimentally on their anniversary. Tony hadn’t noticed his presence yet, which gave Stephen another few moments to admire how the top of his unbuttoned Henley exposed a glimpse of silver chest hair and the top of the constellation created by his arc reactor scars. Eyes roaming a bit lower, Stephen remembered the other reason he liked this shirt, nearly salivating at way the grey blue cotton was slightly stretched across the soft swell of Tony’s belly. His overall warm and casually authoritative look was complimented by red iron man socks (that Peter had gotten him for Christmas) and grey sweatpants that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Stephen recognized the sweatpants as his favourite pair for his husband to wear, still comfortable but form-fitting enough that his bulge was obvious, and the sorcerer felt himself stir in the front of his joggers at the sight. Setting his mug down on a side table, Stephen was just about to adjust himself when Tony noticed the slight movement out of the corner of his eyes, gracing the sorcerer with a bright grin. 

“There he is. Here I was wondering if I was going to have to come in there and pull you out of the land of the spiritually balanced. Come here, it’s our sixth year anniversary, so you’ve gotta give me some sugar”, Tony chuckled softly, setting his tablet and mug aside as he gestured for Stephen to come over for a proper good morning kiss. Returning his warm smile, Stephen padded over to the couch to straddle his husband’s lap carefully, gently pulling Tony’s reading glasses off before he kissed his pleasantly surprised smile. Tony tasted like coffee, his mouth gratifyingly warm with that rich, bitter edge that had become familiar over the years. “Well, good morning, Doctor Stark-Strange. Someone’s in a good mood”, Tony purred, no doubt able to feel the sorcerer’s quickly forming erection pressing against his stomach.

“Mornin’, doll”, Stephen greeted, voice already husky with need as a crooked smile worked it’s way across his face, golden warmth overwhelming his chest at his husband’s presence. “Do you know how goddam good you look right now?”, he asked, accent thick as he spoke between slowly kissing and sucking at the unscarred side of Tony’s neck. “And especially since its our anniversary, I think I’m legally obligated to ride you, or suck you off at the very least.”

“Oh, y-yeah? Little early present for me, hmm? I th-think we could come to a-an agreement there. God, Steph”, Tony gasped softly with a chuckle, hands automatically landing on Stephen’s hips and drawing him closer to make his consensual desire clear. “You’d think you were a starving man and my neck was a Christmas ham.”

“Oh, shut up”, Stephen said playfully, growling against the side of his husband’s neck with a defeated noise and leaving a reddening love bite in his wake. “That was probably the least sexy thing you could have said just then.” Hearing Tony’s infectious belly laugh was more than worth the overdramatic reaction which prompted it, and Stephen couldn’t hope to hold back his own deep chuckle. Smiling in self satisfaction, Stephen wrapped his arms a little more securely around Tony’s neck, groaning deeply as he began to grind against his lap slowly, pleased to feel his husband’s bulge hardening under him.

“O-okay, I’ll do you one better, wizard”, Tony said a bit breathlessly, either from laughter, arousal, or both. He combatted this by deepening his voice, raising a brow and pursing his lips in his best attempt at an exaggerated ‘come hither’ look, all while squeezing the sorcerer’s thighs appreciatively. “As much as I love you marking me as yours, how about you put that gorgeous mouth to even better use, hmm?”

“Really?”, Stephen asked, sucking on Tony’s earlobe and giving it a cheeky nip before pulling back to look him in the eyes. Scarred hands roamed downward, Tony’s gold Eye pendant glistened at his throat as Stephen brushed past the unbuttoned collar of his Henley shirt, a shaking hand grazing across the slight dusting of hair on his chest before coming to rest gently on the centre of his arc reactor scar. Stephen grounded himself there through their scar-on-scar contact as they kissed deeply, moaning softly in the back of his throat as he settled his weight against Tony’s. “I thought you would have opted for the other option, given the choice.”

“I’ve known you long enough to know that if I ask for one, the other is going to end up happening as well”, Tony admitted with a sly smirk, managing to silence the offended retort ready on the sorcerer’s tongue with a series of warm kisses to his throat. Stephen hummed softly, immediately melting at the attention to his neck as he let his head fall back a little, still slowly grinding against the now noticeable boner in his husband’s sweatpants.

“Hmm, you know how to butter me up, douchebag” Stephen muttered, rendered breathless as warm lips elicited hot sparks of pleasure all along his neck and collarbones, Tony’s cybernetic hand teasing open the front of his short robe. “Must be why I’m still in love with you even after six years of bad puns.”

“Well, we never left the honeymoon stage did we, dear?”, Tony rasped against his throat, sending pleased shivers down the sorcerer’s spine as deft hands slid beneath his silk robe, fondling his nipples with calloused and silicon pad fingertips alike. 

“A-aah, n-no”, Stephen moaned out, almost embarrassed by the obscene noise he'd just made, but his cock twitching in the front of his joggers was a welcome distraction. “God, you just have to be such a big charmer, don’t you?”, he groaned teasingly, cheeks flushed at the feeling of Tony’s thick shaft nestled against his buttocks even through several layers of clothing. His usual patience quickly dwindling, Stephen reluctantly clambered off his husband’s lap, though he was rewarded by the sight of Tony’s half hard cock tenting his sweatpants as he kneeled on the floor between his legs. 

“It came with the warning label, babe. You should have read the fine print”, Tony teased lightly, though his voice was quickly thickening with desire. He was about to pull the waistband of his own pants down when Stephen stopped him with a feather light touch, careful not to injure his own damaged hands.

“I can do it. Let me take care of you, m’darlin’”, Stephen demanded with the utmost tenderness, clear sea glass eyes alight with an almost possessive hunger as he gently gripped his husband’s wrists. Tony nodded with slight bewilderment at the deviation from their usual routine. He was usually responsible for unclothing them for the most part in order to protect the sorcerer’s sensitive hands, but he didn’t object as Stephen pressed a tender kiss to his arc reactor scars before moving lower, sliding his shirt up to give attention to the exposed skin there. Humming in contentment as he kissed down the gentle swell of Tony’s stomach, Stephen’s cock jumped again as he buried his nose against the silver treasure trail which disappeared beneath the sweatpants waistband. Taking a breath to steady his racing arousal, Stephen nuzzled at his husband’s bulge while making hazy eye contact. “May I?”

“It’s cute that you still ask”, Tony chuckled, but the slight blush and warm smile which softened his features showed how much he appreciated the show of consent even after all their years together. 

“I’m old fashioned like that”, Stephen winked quickly before wasting no time in pulling the waistband of his husband's sweatpants down with his teeth, not because his hands were particularly hurting, but just because he could. He did the same with Tony's boxers before kissing and nuzzling all around the base of his semi erect cock, nose nestled in the silver hair there as he rubbed his thighs slowly. “God, you’re gorgeous, darlin’. You look delicious”, Stephen praised huskily, proving his point as he kissed and teased the head of Tony’s cock with his tongue, keeping eye contact all the while.

“Who’s the big charmer now?”, Tony asked hoarsely, though he flushed slightly at the praise, breath hitching as Stephen wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and hummed deeply. Enjoying the warm weight resting on his tongue, Stephen could feel Tony twitch in his mouth as the engineer’s eyes grew heavy with haze and bliss, smirking softly as Tony’s good hand threaded into his hair. Content with the weight of Tony’s hand on the back of his head, Stephen wasted no time, swirling his tongue around the head and across the slit as he palmed himself in the front of his joggers. The soft, breathy noises Tony made were going straight to his cock, eager to get his husband to full hardness as he tilting his head to lick along the side of his shaft.

“Promise me not to worry about my hands, okay? Just enjoy this”, Stephen muttered, pressing a kiss against Tony’s lower stomach, refusing to give any further explanation before his hands slid up Tony’s thighs to rest on his sides. Teasing his balls with an open mouth, Stephen revelled in the noises his husband made as he engulfed his cock with his mouth again and sucked slowly. Shaking but confident hands wandered from the engineer’s love handles to the front of his belly, gently kneading and massaging as Stephen swallowed him whole, moaning deep in his throat in arousal.

“Oh, th-that’s nice, baby. That feels s-so good”, Tony sighed, letting out little breathy moans, eyes closed in bliss as he leaned his head back against the couch cushions. “I always love y-your mouth on me, you’re so good.” Stephen hummed in response to the praise, loving the feeling of flesh and crimson metal fingers alike buried in his hair. Head bobbing up and down steadily as he sucked Tony off, big, scarred hands slowly rubbed the soft flesh of the engineer’s belly, reverential in their touch and especially gentle on the scarred side of his abdomen. Moaning deep in his chest, Stephen took his husband’s thick shaft deeper in his mouth until he felt the head nudge the back of his throat, eyes rolling back with bliss. Stephen breathed deeply through his nose as his lips became flush with Tony’s groin, staying there a moment before pulling off slowly with an obscene, wet popping noise.

“I wouldn’t call myself a charmer. Just truthful”, Stephen huffed softly in response to Tony’s earlier comment, clambering up to carefully lower himself back onto his husband’s lap. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on”, he breathed, cupping Tony’s flushed face in both hands as he looked in his mismatched eyes, scars on scars once again as he kissed the engineer’s lips tenderly.

“You’re a modest tease, is what you are”, Tony growled, all the love in the world shining in his eyes before kissing Stephen back deeply. The sorcerer could have sworn he was sent to a different plane of reality for a moment, nearly blacking out as the intense passion of their kiss flooding every nerve of his body, suddenly overwhelmed with need as Tony's hard cock nestled perfectly between his buttocks. One arm wrapped around his husband’s shoulders, Stephen made a quick gesture with his hand to remove his joggers, going commando as usual, and then snapped his fingers lightly to prep himself with a spell. Tony usually loved to work him open with his fingers when they had the time, but the sorcerer was impatient now, his hole and Tony’s cock suddenly dripping with lube. 

“I’m not teasing anymore, darlin’”, Stephen moaned out under his breath, slowly grinding against the solid mass under his buttocks to effectively coat his husband’s shaft in lubricant, his breath hitching as the head nudged his entrance every now and again. 

“You going to ride me then, cowboy?”, Tony chuckled through the aroused haze of his voice, grabbing Stephen’s ass with both hands, pulling him closer against his front so Stephen’s cock was pressed against his belly. 

“Not if you call me cowboy”, Stephen snarled lovingly under his breath, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck as he kissed his throat as a peace offering. “But I’ll still want to ride you, Daddy, as long as you can resist anymore Nebraska farm boy puns.” At Tony’s nod, he kissed his neck again, easing the collar of his shirt down as he sucked hickies on his collarbone.

“Hmm, no promises. You’re asking me to ignore who I am, lover boy”, Tony moaned softly as his dark lashes fluttered with bliss, though he noticed his husband’s shaking hands struggling to work the engineer’s shirt up over his chest. Stephen was relieved when Tony helped him pull his Henley carefully over his head and off his arms, the sorcerer’s heart swelling in his chest at the sight of Tony’s arc reactor scars, no matter how many times he saw them. Trembling fingers ghosted over the solar rays bleeding out from the circular central scar, silently worshipping his partner’s heart and body as their life force hummed with a reverential ache.

“I love you, bear”, Stephen whispered as he kissed Tony’s lips, enjoying the moment of quiet adoration before his body reminded him of his desire, cock jumping almost impatiently. Reaching back with one hand, he slowly rutted against Tony’s shaft before letting the head nudge his entrance again, eliciting a moan from his husband as he teased him with the tight heat of his hole. 

“Hmm, I love you too, Merlin”, Tony said in hushed awe, a lopsided smirk on his lips as he steadied the sorcerer’s hips with his hands, watching as Stephen slowly eased himself down. They both moaned deeply as the head of Tony’s cock eased past the outermost ring of muzzle, stretching Stephen out despite how well he’d prepped himself with magic. 

“Ah, fuck”, Stephen groaned, mouth hanging open in bliss at the feeling of being stretched wide and stuffed as he slowly slid down onto his husband’s shaft. He steadied himself with both hands on Tony’s shoulders as he continued to sink lower, able to take his husband’s girth fairly easily after years of practice, though he still moaned freely at the familiar thickness inside of him. “God, you feel so amazing.” 

“You sure your knees are gonna be able to handle this, babe? You can always lay down and let me take care of you, if you want”, Tony muttered teasingly with a shit-eating grin, likely to deviate attention from the deep flush that had worked over his cheeks at Stephen’s praise. They were both rendered speechless as Stephen bottomed out, huffing softly as Tony was buried balls deep inside of him. Stephen sat there for a moment, kissing Tony’s neck lightly as he enjoyed the full feeling, and the closeness of his husband’s breathing with their stomachs pressed together, along with the sorcerer’s lips on his pulse. 

“Shut up”, Stephen hummed lovingly once he got his breath back, gripping his husband’s waist with his thighs as a gently dominant gesture. “You’re the one with the bad knees, old man. I’m staying on top just to save them.” He emphasized his words by lacing their fingers together, his wedding band clinking against the metal of Tony’s cybernetic hand as he pushed the engineer’s arms back against the couch cushions, one brow raised saucily as he reminded his husband who was in charge right now.

“Call me old again and you’re going to find yourself being fucked into the couch”, Tony attempted to growl out, though the empty threat became a breathy moan as Stephen shifted and clenched around him before starting to move. Tony was completely at the sorcerer’s mercy, and loved every second of being gently dominated and taken care of by his husband. 

“Old man”, Stephen purred, calling the engineer’s bluff easily, letting Tony’s hands go and smirking softly as his husband immediately gripped his hips again. The strong hands anchored on Stephen’s waist told him that Tony wanted the sorcerer to ride him just as much as he did, a silent reassurance through their usual banter. With shaking hands resting on sturdy shoulders, Stephen slowly lifted up and eased back down a few times, giving them both a little longer to adjust before he started to roll his hips, sucking hickies on the unscarred side of Tony’s neck all the while.

“Ah, c-come on, babe. We h-have reservations tonight, a-and dinner at Rhodey’s tomorrow night. He’s gonna think we’re a bunch of hoes if I sh-show up looking like I had leeches feasting on my neck”, Tony laughed through a moan even as he tilted his head to the side to allow the sorcerer better access, clearly enjoying the attention despite his teasing. 

“Wear a turtleneck if you’re so modest, then”, Stephen muttered with a dark look in his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck possessively as he sucked a dark red spot right under the corner of the engineer’s jaw. “And i-it’s not like it’s a-anything he isn’t u-used to”, he muttered out shakily, speech becoming more difficult as Tony gently grabbed his hips, helping him in rocking steadily up and down on his shaft, gradually speeding up. 

“Yeah, g-good point”, Tony huffed, abandoning their teasing conversation as he grabbed the loosened belt of Stephen’s robe with his cybernetic hand and tugged him closer. The midnight blue silk was pulled taught around the small of the sorcerer’s back as he rode him, in stark contrast against his well-muscled, porcelain skin. Leaning his head back a little, a flush crept over Stephen’s face, dusting his high cheekbones a rosy pink under his husband’s adoring gaze, noticing the way Tony’s eyes were roaming over his features as if he were admiring a piece of art. 

“What is it?”, Stephen breathed, quirking a sharp brow as he was overwhelmed by all the love in Tony’s eyes, blind and sunlit whiskey alike, even after six years of marriage. His heart stuttered in his chest as Tony reached up, brushing back the dark salt and pepper hair that had fallen forward on the sorcerer’s forehead as he rode him. The fingers of Tony’s good hand threaded through the silver-streaked locks before drifting down to the side of his face, cupping Stephen’s cheek with the utmost tenderness, his wedding band cool against the sorcerer’s skin. 

“Nothing. Just that you’re so goddamn beautiful I could eat you whole, Stephen Strange”, he breathed, voice heavy with warmth and love as an almost boyish, goofy grin tugged at his lips. 

“Maybe later”, Stephen chuckled, hiding the blush in his cheeks by burying his face against Tony’s warm neck, pressing kisses against the bite marks there. “And that’s Doctor Stephen Stark-Strange to you, mister”, he corrected teasingly, kissing Tony on the lips as he sat up again, lifting himself on his knees before sinking back down onto Tony’s cock repeatedly, building up a heated rhythm.

“Forgive me, Doc”, Tony moaned out against the sorcerer’s lips, eyes rolling back a bit with overwhelming pleasure as he guided Stephen’s hips gently, grip sliding back to squeeze his ass with both hands. Stephen took this as a signal to speed up a bit, hips rolling smoothly as his own cock brushed against Tony’s stomach with every forward motion. Kissing Stephen’s angular collarbones through his own increasingly loud moans, Tony trapped the sorcerer’s dripping cock in his fist, allowing him to thrust into his good hand while rolling Stephen’s nipples between the silicon pads of his cybernetic thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re always forgiven”, Stephen muttered against Tony’s neck, kissing his scarred jaw as pleasure sparked through his body under his husband’s practiced touch. Their breathing synchronized as Stephen increased his pace again, clinging to his husband’s shoulders as the familiar heat built in his core, open, panting mouths kissing messily. 

“W-will you make some noise f-for me, dearest? You know you don’t h-have to hold back, my gorgeous man, h-hmm?”, Tony asked, his shaky breathing betraying how close he was as his hand drifted down from the sorcerer’s chest, hooking his cybernetic arm loosely around his waist. “Relax, baby. I-I’ve got you”, he muttered, holding Stephen close as he kissed the space shard scar right above his heart. Not nearly as vocal in expressing his pleasure as his husband, Stephen was grateful for the reassurance, as he’d been subconsciously stifling the hearty moan bubbling in the back of his throat. Stephen was more quiet by nature, but he didn’t mind letting his guard down a little, especially around Tony, and especially when Tony grabbed his hips and began thrusting upwards.

“Ah, Anthony…fuck””, Stephen groaned loudly, his vision going white as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly, head tilted back and exposing his throat to Tony’s attentive mouth. “Darlin’, I-I’m gonna-.”

“I-I’m close too, amore. Il tuo culo è fantastico, piccola. Sei incredibile. Sono così vicino. Sto per venire (Your ass is amazing, baby. You're amazing. I'm so close. I'm gonna come)”, Tony moaned and his hips started to stutter as he thrusted, breathing shakily in a string of unintelligible Italian that Stephen didn’t even bother to decipher. The husky Italian leaving his husband’s lips went straight to Stephen’s cock, precome leaking from the slit as heat built and overflowed in his gut, finally coming in Tony’s fist with a deep groan.

“Ah, god. C-come f-for me, Daddy”, Stephen gasped, clinging to his husband’s shoulders as hot pleasure flooded every nerve, slamming down onto Tony’s cock so he was buried deep inside him. 

“Steph…”, Tony managed to breath out just as he climaxed, head thrown back, moaning loudly as he held the sorcerer’s hips down. Stephen groaned as his husband’s release was pumped into him, his hole clenching around Tony’s throbbing cock as they both rode the aftershocks of their orgasm. Panting with his own pleasure, Stephen couldn’t help but admire his husband as he came, Tony’s dark lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks, the flush working down to his heaving chest where the golden Eye pendant glittered at his collarbones. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Daddy. You’re so beautiful like this”, Stephen purred under his breath, kissing Tony’s exposed throat before he worked his way up to his open, panting mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and dragging his teeth across it. His mind hazy with pleasure, Stephen let himself slump forward, still straddling Tony’s lap as he let his weight relax on his husband’s soft stomach, leaning his head against his shoulder and groaning in satisfaction.

“Solo per te amore mio. Sorprendente. Il mio prezioso bambino (Only for you, my love. Amazing. My precious baby)”, Tony muttered breathlessly, brushing Stephen’s sweat damp hair back from his forehead before imparting a kiss there. He continued to run his fingers through the silver streaked midnight, admittedly more silver than not these days, as they got their breath back together. 

“Only for you”, Stephen whispered back, arms draped loosely around Tony as he buried his face against his neck and hummed with contentment. Stephen steadied his breathing slowly, grounding himself with the thudding of Tony’s heart reverberating against his own chest, pressed together as they were. Breathing his husband’s calming, musky scent, Stephen enjoyed the sustained sensation of being stuffed pleasantly full until Tony shifted under him, signalling the sorcerer to pull off with a gentle tap against his thigh. Stephen complied as he gently eased off of Tony’s softening cock, cleaning them both up with a simple spell, before laying back down again with a kiss against his husband’s chest. 

“I love you, Stephers. More than all the stars”, Tony said quietly once he was coherent enough to speak English again, basking in the afterglow as he rubbed Stephen’s back slowly with his good hand, calloused fingers tracing patterns on the scars he found there. 

“I love you too, darlin’. You big sap”, Stephen teased for good measure, his voice affected by a tired rasp as he kept one cheek smushed against Tony’s shoulder. His eyes had nearly dropped shut when he felt more than heard his husband’s stomach rumble under him, lifting his head to meet mismatched eyes with an amused grin. 

“Damn, Steph, was that you?”, Tony said, playing his slight embarrassment off as a joke, but any further cover up was gently silenced by Stephen’s lips on his, stubble rasping together as he kissed him deeply. Stephen chuckled as he sat up a bit, sliding both hands down Tony’s chest and rubbing from the front to the sides of his belly.

“You hungry, Daddy? Have you had breakfast yet?” Stephen’s tone was playful, but he kissed the engineer’s lips lightly this time to prove that he wasn’t passing any judgement, looking in Tony’s eyes with undying affection as he massaged his stomach. 

“Hmm, no, I was waiting for you to be done with your meditation”, Tony admitted, blushing at the attention no matter how many times Stephen expressed his love for his husband’s extra weight. The engineer was almost cockily confident after his initial body image issues, now comfortable with his weight especially after retirement, but any sort of praise never failed to make him go red in the face. “You want me to make us some breakfast?”

“I’m okay, actually. I just ate”, Stephen said with his best poker face, nibbling on Tony’s lower lip with a teasing look.

“Oh my god, that was so bad, Steph”, Tony laughed despite his words, kissing the tip of the sorcerer’s nose before gently pushing him off his lap, tucking himself back into his boxers and sweatpants. “Clearly you don’t actually listen to any of my jokes, or you’d be better at telling them by now. I think your joke neglect deserves a punishment”, he chuckled, attacking Stephen’s neck with growling kisses as he wrestled him down onto the couch, pinning the sorcerer with his weight as he started to tickle his sides.

“A-Anth- ahahha— no, Anthony, please stop”, Stephen begged, laughing loudly as Tony attacked his sides and neck mercilessly. Unable to protect himself with his hands, and knowing that forcible magic made Tony uncomfortable, Stephen wrapped his legs around the engineer’s waist and tried to push him off with little success. Tony had the upper hand of weight and position, tickling Stephen’s bare stomach as the sorcerer squirmed and begged for mercy.

“What’s the magic word?”, Tony asked in a sing song voice even as he began to softly kiss his husband’s neck, though his hands were still tickling and poking his sides. 

“Anth-Tony- I can’t— waffles!”, Stephen finally settled on breathlessly, giggling as his cheeks were now flushed with laughter instead of arousal. “I-I’ll help you m-make waffles for breakfast. Baby, please.”

“You will? You sure about that? Doctor I-Burn-Scrambled-Eggs-Every-Time-I-Try-To-Make-Them? Not likely, baby cakes”, Tony chuckled, though he adhered to the sorcerer’s pleas, kissing down from his neck to his chest, lips trailing over his scars before landing on his tummy.

“Oh shut up, that was one time”, Stephen muttered, the edge to his retort dulled by the attention to his stomach, a slight source of insecurity as his abdomen had softened in recent years. “Come on, I’ll make that strawberry sauce you like. I can make that, at least.”

“Yay”, Tony said quietly with almost boyish excitement, pecking Stephen’s lips before untangling himself from his legs and standing up, searching for the rest of his clothing. “Come on, big boy, up you get. Where the heck did you put my shirt?”

“I think I accidentally threw it behind the couch”, Stephen admitted, sprawled out on his back on the cushions as he gave his husband a sleepy, innocent smile. 

“Oh, sure. Be cute about it, you little scallawag”, Tony rolled his eyes, winking quickly to make sure Stephen knew he was teasing. Heart warmed with affection, the sorcerer watched as Tony retrieved his shirt and pulled it back on, pouting slightly as his husband’s stomach and chest were covered up again. With no plans to get dressed himself, Stephen remained sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed in post coital bliss with his short robe haphazardly covering his groin. 

“Steph?”

“Yes, Anthony.”

“What are you doing? It’s waffle time, babe.”

“I changed my mind about getting up, the couch has claimed me as its own”, Stephen grumbled half heartedly, peeling an eye open to regard his husband’s amused smirk. 

“Come on, sour puss”, Tony prompted with a laugh, all of his love for the sorcerer shining through in his good and blind eye alike. “Daddy needs breakfast first, but then I’d be incredibly accepting of any more tummy rubs you’d be willing to offer”, he teased, because of course he knew exactly what the sorcerer had been thinking, patting his belly for emphasis. Despite the promising temptation, Stephen considered rescinding his offer of making strawberry sauce until Tony started walking towards the kitchen. The sight of his husband’s ass in those particular sweatpants was enough to draw the sorcerer to his feet, tying the belt of his robe as he slinked up behind Tony. 

“That’s a thicc ass boi”, Stephen drawled, his accent slipping through strongly as he was still blissed out from their love making, smacking Tony’s ass with the help of a spell as he walked by. 

“Stephanie!”, Tony yelped playfully, eyes wide as he covered his rear protectively with both hands, chasing Stephen into the kitchen as the sorcerer darted past him. “Quit trying to sound hip, the kids don’t even say that anymore”, Tony said, pretending to be put out though he was having a hard time keeping the amused grin from spilling onto his face. Dodging an apologetic kiss, Tony smacked the sorcerer away with a dishtowel, turning his back to grab something from the fridge before he let himself be caught. 

“I’m old-fashioned, and you love it”, Stephen insisted as he grappled his husband into his arms, kissing the unscarred side of Tony’s neck as he hugged him from behind. Tony immediately relaxed in his arms as they started rocking back and forth slowly in some sort of disjointed slow dance, contented warmth flooding Stephen’s chest. Snaking his arms around the engineer’s waist, scarred hands found their way to his soft stomach yet again, adorning it in reverential touch as Tony leaned back against his broad chest.

“You’re a menace, that’s what you are”, Tony hummed, even as he turned his head to capture the sorcerer’s lips with his own, resting his hands gently on large, scarred ones which held him so safely. “But I do love you. And happy anniversary, by the way.”

“Happy anniversary, darlin’”, Stephen whispered back, a soft smile gracing his lips before Tony claimed them as his own again. 

Waffles could wait for a few more moments at least, as they kissed slowly in the bright sunlight of their kitchen, though it was nothing compared to the golden warmth connecting their life force. Content with their life and each other’s presence, they simple held one another and exchanged soft kisses sweeter than any strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd be interested in a Part Two to this fic! Or just tell me your favourite part lol my little gremlin brain craves the serotonin provided by comments skjhkjfgh
> 
> My first entry in the Smut Wars with chilledmasonjar
> 
> Tried to limit myself to 5,000 words in an attempt to be less wordy, but we see how well that went lmao


End file.
